Mi nueva luz
by atadalove
Summary: El amor todo lo soporta. ¿Podrá ella soportar 10 años en soledad sin su esposo?/ tras un accidente él pierde el conocimiento y al despertar descubre que se ha perdido de lo más importante./ Te invito a leer y quizas a llorar. :


Hola naruhineros... aquí les traigo un nuevo shot. lo tenía desde hace un tiempo pero no me había atrevido a publicarlo hasta ahora... bueno, aquí se los dejo y usteden disfrútenlo...

**...**

**...**

**Mi nueva luz**

**...**

**...**

**-Estará tan feliz. Igual que yo.** –Declaró una joven sentada en uno de los bancos del parque de la ciudad. Estaba tan emocionada sobre la noticia que tendría que darle a su esposo que no esperó y lo llamó en su trabajo. Él había dicho que no tardaría en estar con ella pero se demoraba mucho.

Se permitió relajarse cuando la brisa la tocó. Su pelo negro-azulado se movía al compás del aire y suspiró. El verano se iba y el otoño estaba cerca.

No muy lejos de ella, un auto negro hacía su presencia. Las miradas en el parque se posaron en el auto y en el hombre que salía de este.

Una mujer, al pasar por su lado, se sorprendió al detallarlo. Alto, ojos azules, rubio, lindo cuerpo y ¡que auto! Sólo habían tres de esa marca y él era el dueño de uno… wow, gran partido.

El atractivo hombre buscó con la mirada a su esposa y al encontrarla caminó hacia ella.

Más de una mujer se habían quedado embobadas por tal imponente presencia y atractivo y las que tenían parejas eran sacadas del parque.

Se acercó lentamente a su esposa y aprovechando que estaba distraída y con los ojos cerrados, se agachó y la besó. Ella por instinto, se alejó pero al verlo lo abrazó. Por un momento ella escuchó exclamaciones de depresión a su alrededor pero no le dio importancia.

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a Ishirakus' ramen y me dices por qué estás tan feliz?** –Le dijo al momento de acariciarle el pelo. Él se puso de pie y ella lo imitó.

**-Mejor te lo digo en el camino. No puedo aguantar.** –Le contradijo. Él asintió y tomados de la mano salieron del parque.

Iban caminando pues, Ishiraku's ramen estaba al doblar la esquina.

Ellos eran el centro de atención… él, con su traje elegante y poseedor de un exquisito atractivo y ella, con su vestido color lila y poseedora de una belleza envidiable, incluyendo su voluminoso cuerpo.

Vio a su esposa sonreír. Estaba tan bella. Siempre le ha encantado ese vestido y ella siempre lo usaba en ocasiones especiales, al parecer, la noticia era muy especial. Ella sonreía y su sonrojo era notorio en sus mejillas. Vio que tenía su mano izquierda sobre su vientre peros e distrajo por el sonido de un auto. Al parecer estaba fuera de control.

**-Naruto.** –Dijo su esposa ganado toda su atención. **–Esta mañana recibí la mejor de las noticias.** –Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se estaban acercando a la esquina y nuevamente Naruto sintió ese molesto ruido acercarse más. ¿Qué pasaba? **–Por fin lo logramos amor.** –Dijo sonriendo y doblaron la esquina.

Lo último que supo Hinata era que había sido empujada por Naruto y calló al suelo golpeándose la rodilla derecha. Al voltearse vio perpleja como su esposo era arrollado por un auto. Ella vio esa imagen lentamente y luego lo vio caer impactándose contra el suelo.

Al doblar la esquina, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que un auto se dirigía hacia ellos y a gran velocidad. Su acción rápida fue empujar a Hinata de regreso al otro lado de la esquina para luego sentir dolor en sus piernas y verse elevado por los aires. El auto no se detuvo y chocó contra un edificio del otro lado de la calle y el cuerpo de Naruto estaba tirado en la calle y se desangraba.

Hinata aún no salía de la sorpresa y pronto estaban rodeados por personas.

Los que estaban cerca del edificio chocado fueron a auxiliar al conductor pero se sorprendieron al verlo. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su mano derecha apretando su pecho. Al parecer, murió de un paro cardíaco mientras manejaba

Llorando, Hinata trató de acercarse a su esposo pero no pudo. Su rodilla derecha le dolía mucho y no podía moverla. Un hombre, cerca de ella, la ayudó a acercarse a Naruto.

El asfalto alrededor de él estaba ensangrentado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de su frente salía mucha sangre.

**-N-Naruto.** –Dijo llorando. El dolor estaba apoderándose de ella y sus lágrimas salían sin control.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la ambulancia.

Hinata acarició el rostro de Naruto. No lo movió pero se aferró a él manchándose de sangre. Estaba dolida, muy dolida. Vio a su esposo ser atropellado y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Lloró fuerte sobre su cuerpo. Las personas veían la escena con dolor y lástima. Algunos lloraban.

Lo último que supo es que Naruto y ella estaban en ambulancias separadas rumbo al hospital.

ஐ ஐ ஐ

Una hermosa mujer caminaba por los pasillos del hospital central de Konoha. Todas las enfermeras y algunos doctores ya la conocían debido a que visita diario a una persona e incluso se quedaba a dormir y velaba por sus sueños.

Su destino era la habitación 101 y al estar cerca vio salir a una joven de pelo rosa con una carpeta en la mano. Ella tenía puesto el uniforme de una enfermera. La peli-rosa la vio y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

**-Hola Hinata-san.** –Le saludó y Hinata sonrió.

**-Hola Sakura.**

**-¿Te quedará hoy o vienes de paso?** –La vio suspirar. Hinata y Sakura se hicieron a migas en el hospital. Sakura es 5 años menor que Hinata y es la hija de la directora del hospital… Tsunade

**-Sólo vengo de paso. Desde hoy tendré una semana de vacaciones con la persona que más amo en el mundo.** –Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella conocía a esa persona de la que Hinata hablaba y se alegró al saber que tendría una semana con él. Se lo merecía. Hinata había estado trabajando mucho y en su tiempo libre venía al hospital para saber del paciente de la 101.

Sakura vio la tristeza de Hinata… ella estaba preocupada.

**-Dime… ¿Cómo sigue?** –Articuló la oji-perla. Dirigió su vista a la habitación 101 y su mirada se aguo. Sakura iba a hablar.** –Mejor no me digas.** –La calló. **–Lo veré por mi cuenta.**

**-Ok. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.** –Se despidió y se fue dejándola completamente estática frente a la puerta. Hinata tocó la perilla y tras un suspiro entró con temor.

Entristeció al ver el paciente postrado en la cama. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y acarició su pelo rubio. Se veía tan mal. Su barba estaba crecida, su pelo estaba bastante largo y su cuerpo no mostraba la solidez de antes.

**-Te extraño mucho.** –Se tristeza se materializó en lágrimas… su dolor era fuerte. **–Extraño tu mirada… tu voz.** –Trató de secarse las lágrimas pero todo fue vano. No podía evitar seguir llorando. **-Ayer se cumplió 10 años.** –Dijo con pesar al recordar. **-10 años desde el accidente, sin ti, esperando a que despiertes del coma.** –Sus lágrimas aumentaron.** –Naruto… te extraño tanto. No imaginas cuánto.** –Lloró sobre su pecho.

Desde aquel trágico accidente, Naruto había caído en coma y Hinata duró un mes hospitalizada debido a una fractura de la rodilla derecha. Desde que le dieron de alta ha estado cuidando a su esposo y diariamente lo visitaba. Ella le hablaba de los avances de la empresa y de su vida. Dos veces a la semana se quedaba a dormir con la esperanza de que despertaría de su largo sueño al día siguiente. Así el tiempo transcurrió. 10 años habían pasado… 10 años en llanto y esperando.

Tras unos minutos de desahogo, ella se reincorporó. Cada día ella tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto pero nunca sucedía. Cada día llegaba sonriendo y se iba triste. Cada día era lo mismo.

**-Hoy me iré de vacaciones. –**Articuló limpiándose los últimos rastros de llanto.** –Pasaré una semana entera con mi persona especial. Ya quiero presentártelo… le he hablado de ti.** – Miró su rostro. Él no movía ningún musculo pero su respiración era normal. **–Él ha sido una gran ayuda para mí. Sin su compañía yo hubiera muerto de dolor. Sin su amor nunca hubiera superado el accidente. En estos años él ha estado presente para mí. Él me ama y yo también.** –Tomó la mano de su esposo. **-Despierta Naruto.** –Rogó. **–Sin ti mi vida no está completa.** –Terminó por derramar lágrimas. En efecto, ella extrañaba a su esposo pero ahora compartía su vida con el único hombre que le ha dado las fuerzas para seguir.

ஐ ஐ ஐ

El tiempo pasó y Hinata se había ido hace más de media hora. Ahora Sakura le daba las últimas revisiones. Pasó su mirada sobre el rostro del hombre.

**-Aún en ese estado su atractivo es increíble.** –Recordó a Hinata y su devoción. **–Hinata-san muestra en hechos el amor que siente por usted. Otra en su lugar y condición le hubiera abandonada y robado todo.** –Sonrió y se dispuso a chaquear las máquinas conectadas a Naruto pero un sonido la sorprendió y al fijarse se alegró mucho.** -¡Oh por Dios!** –Miró a Naruto y vio sorprendida el movimiento de su mano derecha…

Naruto estaba reaccionando.

ஐ ஐ ஐ

Hinata se encontraba de camino a casa y estaba feliz. La semana fue estupenda. Disfrutó cada día con aquella persona que tanto amaba y se habían divertido mucho. El lugar vacacional en donde estaban se encontraba muy lejos y no le llegaban las señales telefónicas. Eso la había frustrado pero prefirió disfrutar sus días… después se pondría en contacto con su familia y el hospital.

Ya cerca de su casa el teléfono sonó y ella tomó la llamada.

**_-¡Gracias a Dios que ya tienes comunicación Hinata! _** -Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?**

_**-Necesitas venir al hospital… es Naruto…**_

**-¿Qué le pasa?** –La interrumpió y rápidamente cambió de dirección… ahora se dirigía al hospital.

_**-No puedo contártelo por teléfono. Date prisa.**_ –Colgó. Hinata aceleró. Su corazón le martillaba furete y por el tono de su medre era algo fuerte. Necesitaba llegar rápido. En pocos minutos ya estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Hinata tomó a su acompañante de la mano y se fueron corriendo hacia la habitación 101.

En los pasillos, cerca de su destino, vio a sus familiares a amigos. Ellos, al verla, le sonrieron y Hinata sintió a su corazón acelerarse. Se acercó a ellos a paso lento.

**_-"Será posible que él esté…" _**

**-Que bueno que hayas regresado hija.** –Le dijo su madre tocándole el hombro y sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Debes entrar… has esperado mucho.

El corazón de Hinata estaba muy acelerado. Miró la puerta de la 101 y suspiró feliz; tenía un buen presentimiento esta vez. Al ella empezar a caminar sintió que apretaban su mano y ella se devolvió.

**-Estaré bien pero tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que yo te llame.** –Le dijo y lo vio asentir. Sonrió satisfecha.

Con temor tocó la perilla y cerró los ojos mientras la abría. Dio unos silenciosos pasos adelante y abrió los ojos.

Sus lágrimas escaparon. No creía lo que veía. Naruto estaba medio recostado y Sakura lo alimentaba. Cuando él tomaba bocado hacía una mueca de asco. Jamás le ha gustado la comida del hospital… por lo menos desde que Hinata cocinaba.

Sakura notó la presencia de Hinata y sonrió.

**-Me alegra que estés de regreso Hinata-san.** –Dijo feliz.

Naruto, al escuchar su nombre, volteó su mirada. Frente a la puerta había una mujer llorando y se acercaba lentamente… con miedo pero sonriendo. Sus ojos azules detallaron todo su cuerpo y sonrió al reconocerla… había esperado verla por seis días. Al despertar él estaba muy desconcertado. No sabía dónde estaba o por qué. La enfermera lo había puesto al tanto de todo e incluso le contó sobre las constantes visitas de Hinata. Pero al enterarse que estaba de vacaciones con otra persona y que estaban solos le dolió el pecho. Hinata era y será su amor y ella no lo esperó.

Pero al verla se alegró mucho. Su aún esposa estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su pelo estaba más largo y le recordó al pelo de su madre. Su rostro estaba más cuidadoso y su cuerpo… sencillamente era hermosa.

El caminar de Hinata se transformó de lento a rápido y Naruto se vio envuelto en un abrazo. Hinata lo abrazaba suerte y lloraba en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la enfermera los dejó solos… necesitaban privacidad.

-Hi-nata. –Habló Naruto con dificultad. La cansaba hablar. -¿Estas… bien? –Ella alzó su húmeda vista y lo miró directo a los ojos. No podía creerlo… él estaba despierto y la abrazaba.

Sorprendiéndolo lo besó. Fue rápido pero suficiente para comprobar que era real, que su esposo estaba despierto y que ella no lo estaba soñando como tantas veces había sucedido.

Él estaba sorprendido por su repentina acción pero quedó fascinado al sentir los labios de ella tal y como los recordaba.

**-He esperado tanto por este día que ahora me parece un sueño.** –Declaró totalmente emocionada.

**-¿Dónde… estabas?** –Trató de acariciar su mejilla pero no pudo. Hinata lo ayudó y tomó su mano para acomodarla en el rostro de ella. **–Desde que… desperté no… te vi.** –Tomó aire.** –Pensé que… me abandonaste.**

**-¡Jamás lo haría!** –Le interrumpió. **–Yo te amo Naruto. Nunca te abandonaría.** –Disfrutó del contacto cálido que le daba la mano de Naruto sobre su rostro.

**-Lo sé. Es que… tenía… celos. Supe que… estabas de vacaciones… con alguien. Que estaban… solos.** –Su mirada oscureció y el cansancio le ganó. Se recostó completo en la cama.

**-Necesitábamos esos días. El trabajo y el diario venir nos tenía separados.** –Apretó fuerte la mano de Naruto. **–Él ha sido una alegría muy grande. Desde el accidente él me ha dado fuerzas para seguir… sólo lo tenía a él. –**Empezó a llorar. –**Ha estado conmigo todos éstos años y ahora quiero presentártelo Naruto.**

Naruto no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella había dicho que lo amaba y ahora le decía que se ha estado viendo con otro hombre. ¿Por qué se contradecía?

Las máquinas delataron el estado del corazón de Naruto. Los ritmos estaba acelerados y respiraba rápido. Hinata se preocupó.

**-Naruto. ¿Qué te pasa amor?** –Tomó su rostro en sus manos.

**-Estoy… bien. Fue la… impresión de… saber que… estabas con otro.** –Confesó Hinata lo miró con ternura y besó sobre sus labios. Esta vez disfrutó el beso. Se permitió acariciar con los propios los labios de su esposo y de disfrutar del éxtasis que le producían. Lo había extrañado mucho y ahora lo tenía. ¡Por fin lo tenía! Se separó de él sonriendo y volvió a su puesto mientras le agarraba la mano.

**-Naruto… siempre fuiste una luz para mí, un ejemplo de valentía. El amor de mi vida. Pero el accidente hizo que tu luz se apagara. Ya no te tenía conmigo. No podías hablar ni moverte… no brillabas.** –Susurró lo último. Naruto entristeció. **–Una nueva luz brilló para mí. Durante éstos años me ha guiado y se convirtió en la razón de mi fuerza. Esa persona ocupa una gran parte de mi corazón.**

Naruto retiró su mano. No quería escuchar más. Si esto es lo que recibiría al verla entonces hubiese querido no despertar nunca.

**-Naruto…**

**-No… sigas.** –La interrumpió. Hinata percibió algo de dolor en su voz.** –No quiero… saber cómo… te perdí. P-Prefiero no… enterarme.** –Hinata comprendió. Naruto sufría porque ella no había elegido las palabras correctas pero se las aclararía.

**-Naruto. Tengo que presentarte a alguien. Cuando lo conozcas sé que lo vas a querer.** –Sin esperar respuesta alguna se levantó y salió de la habitación.

¿Querer? ¿Cómo iba a querer a la persona que le quitó al amor de su vida? A Naruto se le encogió el corazón. Amaba a su esposa pero la había perdido. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría se volteó. No quería ver el rostro de la persona que le quitó el amor de Hinata… de su Hinata. No lo soportaría.

**-Anda… ve.** –La escuchó susurrar. Después escuchó pasos acercándose hacia él y luego una pequeña mano tacándole el costado.

Por instinto se volteó y se sorprendió con la imagen de un niño igual a él. El niño le sonrió y agarró su mano.

**-Hola papá.** –Dijo el niño causándole una gran impresión a Naruto. Su corazón se aceleró y no dejaba de mirarlo y de detallarlo.

¡Por Dios! Su viva imagen de pequeño estaba frente a él.

**-Te presento a la luz que me ha guiado por todos estos años. La fuente de mis fuerzas y el por qué estoy aquí… contigo.** –Mientras hablaba se acercaba a ellos.** –Es tu hijo Naruto… nuestro hijo.** –Sus lágrimas salieron. Naruto la veía muy sorprendido y recordó el accidente de forma instantánea.

**"_¡Por fin lo logramos amor"_**

Eso era a lo que se refería… ¡Estaba embarazada!

Con dificultad trató de acariciar el rostro de su hijo. No lo creía, tenía un hijo.. ¡un hijo igual a él!

**-¿Cuál es… tu nombre?** –Le preguntó al sentir su rostro en sus manos.

**-¡Naruto Namikaze!** –Dijo con orgullo. A Naruto se le aguaron los ojos al escucharlo. Se llamaba igual a él y ahora entendía a su esposa. La luz de la que ella hablaba era el hijo de ambos… su amor materializado.

**-Mi hijo.** –Dijo mirándolo y luego se fijó en Hinata. **–Nuestro… hijo.** –Sus lágrimas salieron y Hinata tomó la mano que agarraba al pequeño Naruto.

**-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada desee que el bebé heredara tu forma de ser y tus ojos pero recibí tu viva imagen.** –Acarició el pelo de su hijo. **–La esperanza volvió a mí y con cada día que pasaba se parecía más a ti.** –Sus lágrimas salieron. **–Era como tenerte en miniatura.**

**-¿Estarás con nosotros papá?** –La voz del niño era dulce y posó su vista sobre él. **-¿Vendrás a casa?**

**-Tan pronto… como salga… de aquí… estaré con… ustedes.**

En los pasillos frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación, todos veían a la familia Namikaze Hyuga reunida. Padre, madre e hijo se abrazaban y los espectadores sonreían. Habían esperado 10 años por ese despertar y ahora estaban emocionados.

10 años llenos de sufrimientos y llantos. 10 años llenos de esperanzas pero al final la espera valió la pena.

* * *

><p>Triste, lo sé... aunque termina con un final feliz. No sé de dónde me salió la inspiración, sólo recuerdo que mientras pensaba en mi valcón me vino la idea y un choque y tambien me vido otra idea sobre amores separados pero aún no la tengo clara... aún la estoy pewnsando. jejeje Por cierto, les invito a leer mi fic <strong>Déjame nacer.<strong> Trata sobre un aborto y es naruhina... . Bueno... espero leer sus comentent y

**Hasta el próximo one shot**


End file.
